MissingTale (Undertale AU)(old)
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: Frisk and Chara seemed to have fallen at the same time and they both don't have any memory of how they got underground. They travel through the underground together while learning things about this strange world and about each other. During their adventure, not only do they feel like they're being watched, they both realize that something's wrong.
1. Fallen Humans On The Bed of Flowers

**Chapter One | Fallen Humans On The Bed Of Flowers**

Frisk awoke. Slowly opening their eyes and brushing their brown-haired bangs out of them. They looked around. They saw a small room filled with sunlight. The room seemed to have a grey hue. They looked down and saw they were on a bed of golden flowers. _These must have broken my fall._ They say in their head.

Just then, they heard a sound come from behind them. There was another human lying face first on the flowers. They had messy reddish-brown hair and a green and pale yellow striped shirt. Unlike Frisk's blue and purple striped shirt, this other human had one stripe while Frisk had two. The other human woke up and looked around dazed. They got up but didn't seem to notice Frisk. They looked taller than Frisk. So they'd have to be older.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked the other human.

The human turned around and looked down at Frisk showing their vibrant red eyes. Frisk was taken aback by the sight of them. They had pale skin and pink rosy cheeks and had a red locket dangling around their neck.

"Are you alright?" Frisk asked them again.

"Who are you?" The red eyed human replied with a question.

"I'm Frisk. I fell down here but I can't remember how...or why. All I know is that I want to get out of here, and go home." Frisk said as they looked up at the hole above with shining sunlight coming through.

"Hm.." Said the human "Me too."

The other human walked around but didn't leave Frisk by themselves lying on the flowers. There was silence between them for awhile until Frisk decided to break the ice.

"So, do you have a name?" Frisk asked not meaning to sound rude.

"Pft. Of course I have a name!" The human smiled held out their hand offering to help Frisk up "I'm Chara."

Frisk looked at their out stretched hand and placed their hand in theirs. Chara pulled them up off the flower bed. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Said Chara as they shook Frisk's hand.

Chara and Frisk walked together through the catacombs. There wasn't much to see. The whole place was walled with purple-pink bricks. There were tall pillars with vines growing on most of them, some leaves here and there and signs saying strange things about different rooms.

As they walked, Chara and Frisk shared some more things with each other. They asked what their favourite colour was, if they could remember anything about their families, and so on. Chara said their favourite colour was yellow and Frisk said theirs was blue. Frisk didn't know if they had family or not so they didn't spend too much time thinking about it, but Chara felt like they were missing something. They could remember they had a family but they couldn't remember any faces. Their memory was fuzzy and they tried to forget the rest of the time but something about the atmosphere kept pulling them back.

There were piles of dust everywhere they went. Chara didn't know what to think of that. Something about all of this made them feel uneasy. It was like they needed to remember something really important, but couldn't.

Chara walked behind Frisk the whole time unless there were puzzles to solve. They would do them for Frisk like they knew exactly what to do. Chara couldn't help feeling like they were being watched but, there was nobody in there but themselves and Frisk. They finally came to a small house with a giant old tree in front of it. All the leaves had fallen off and were on the ground laying peacefully.

"This looks like nice place to rest." Chara said as the walked toward the house.

"I don't know...this whole place gives me chills. Maybe there's another way around?" Frisk replied sounding unsure of the house.

They didn't seem to want to go into someone else's home. Chara got to door, placed their hand on the handle and before they could try to open it, Frisk took their hand off. They looked at Chara.

"Frisk, please. We can rest in here. We're both tired from walking. It won't be for long. I promise." Chara looked at Frisk with their red eyes.

"Mm...okay.."

Chara opened the door that was luckily unlocked. They walked in, looked around and saw cobwebs everywhere. There were stairs that seemed to lead to a basement and a bookshelf that was covered in webs as well. The place looked abandoned.

"See, Frisk! No one's here!" Chara said as they walked further into the house.

Frisk followed Chara in looking uneasy. Chara went to the right and walked down the hallway with three doors. They tried the first door and went in. It was a red room with a singular bed off to the right. There was a rug on the floor, a dresser, a shelf with an empty picture frame, a box of old shoes, a toy chest and a hand-drawn picture of a flower posted on the wall. Chara looked at the flower picture and smiled. _This is like the flowers from the bed Frisk and I woke up on...strange._ Chara thought and walked over to the dresser. They found many striped shirts of different colours. Frisk walked into the room after Chara had opened the dresser. Frisk looked at the shirts and gave Chara a puzzled look.

"New shirts. Wanna have one?" Chara offered

"What! But that would be stealing!" Frisk's voice sounded concerned and scared.

"No one's here Frisk. I mean it's not like anyone's using them! And I'm sure this old place needs to get cleaned out anyway. "

Chara pulled out two new striped shirts. One was blue with two dark blue stripes. The other was yellow with a dark green stripe.

"Which one do you want?" Chara let Frisk pick first. Frisk pointed to the blue one, so Chara took the yellow one.

Frisk, with their new shirt, went to look in at the rest of the house while Chara, was looking in the other rooms. Frisk didn't want to invade more of this person's privacy in case they came back. They looked a the bookshelf which must have more than twenty books

about snails.

"I didn't know there was so much to know about snails." Frisk laughed and continued looking around.

There was a table with two chairs. Frisk looked at the wilted golden flowers on the table. The once beautiful centerpiece was now just dead flowers in a cobwebbed pot. There was also a big chair near a lovely fire place. The chair had a single book on it. The book also appeared to be about snails. Frisk walked into the kitchen where they found anything you'd normally see in a kitchen. A fridge, some counters, a sink and a stove. They opened the fridge to see if there's any food that is still eatable.

"No chocolate!" Chara said from behind Frisk.

This made Frisk jump from being surprised like that. They turned to see Chara wearing the new shirt and their bangs pushed away from their face. They saw both eyes clearly now. Chara laughed at Frisk reaction.

"Chara! Don't scare me like that!

"I wasn't tryn' to scare ya!" Chara kept laughing but soon they stopped as they heard a loud bang coming from the basement.


	2. When You Meet Someone New

**Chapter Two | When You Meet Someone New**

Chara and Frisk both look at each other and then back towards where the noise came from. They looked down at the stairs. Chara started walking down them when Frisk said

"Chara you don't know if it's a monster or not!"

"Frisk," Chara replied looking unworried as usual "have you seen a monster down here yet?"

"Well um...no.."

"Then we have nothing to fear!"

Chara continues going down the stairs. There is a long hallway. As Chara goes further down it starts to get darker and darker. Chara was about to turn the corner when Frisk came running down the hall.

"Chara! Wait!" They yelled asking Chara to stop and wait for them.

Chara and Frisk then both turn the corner together. They see a door with a strange marking on it. It was a circle with wings and underneath was three triangles Two facing up and one facing down. Chara walks slowly while Frisk follows very closely.

"So the sound came from here?" Chara wonders. They put an ear up next to the door but hear nothing.

"Whatever it is, it's gone. Can we...go back upstairs now?" Frisk says as they start to walk away from Chara.

"What? Don't you want to know what made that noise?" Chara turned to face Frisk.

"N-not really…" Frisk took another step back.

"But, Frisk," Chara walked toward Frisk.

They take their hand in their own and look Frisk in the eyes "Don't you want get out of here?" Don't you want to go home and see the surface again?"

"Well..." Frisk is silent for a few seconds before replying "Yeah. I guess so."

"Great! Come on then!" Chara grabs Frisk by their arm and opens the door.

They are then in another long hallway. Chara lets go of Frisk and walks to the end of the hall. At the end there is a huge door with the same markings. Chara gets to the door and places their hands on it. They hang their head and sigh. Chara doesn't know why they were stalling to open the door. Something about it was somehow familiar to them. Frisk comes up beside Chara and places theirs hands on the door beside Chara's.

"Together?" asks Frisk as they give a gentle smile.

Chara lifts their head and turns it to Frisk, smiles back and says,

"Together."

Then, both children, with all their might, open the big door and walk through.

When they open the door, at first all the see is white. At first Frisk thought that it was sunlight but it turned out just to be snow. Frisk and Chara took a few steps out into the cold, oddly placed forest. As both got away from the door, it slammed shut. Chara banged on the door but it was locked. Frisk shivered from the cold and looked at the bush beside them and saw something inside it. It looked like a camera. But the lens was frozen. _Guess who's ever seeing this isn't getting a great picture._ Thought Frisk.

"Hey Frisk!" It was Chara. They were ahead by a little bit "Let's go! I'm freezing my butt out here!"

Frisk walks up to Chara and they walk together, still shivering, over a big branch. They keep walking but they hear a 'CRACK' behind them. Both Frisk and Chara turn around and see the branch is broken but no one was behind them.

"Maybe it was a bird?" Frisk said trying to stay positive

"Frisk, I don't think that was a bird. Or any animal. Come on we'd better move faster."

Chara starts moving faster and Frisk joins up behind Chara. Frisk is still worried about what may or may not be there. Then they come to a big gate. The bars seem to wide to stop anyone. They were about to walk through when they hear a sound coming from behind them. The sound of footsteps in the snow.

"Chara…" Frisk tugs on Chara's shirt "There's something behind us."

The footsteps get closer and louder until the stop. What ever was there, was right behind them. Frisk was holding on to Chara's right arm tightly and too scared to turn around. Then out of the blue a male voice says.

"Are you lost, humans? Turn around. I can help you."

Chara can feel that Frisk is holding onto their arm tightly. Chara turns around to face the person behind them. To Chara's surprise it was a small skeleton wearing a blue, fur-lined hood, winter coat. He had a white sweater and a blue scarf with purple stripes. He also had black boots on. His scarf looked a lot like the shirt that Frisk wore when they first met them. Chara gave the skeleton a suspicious look. The skeleton was taller than both Chara and Frisk but since they were kids, it wasn't much taller. The skeleton held out his hand to Chara's that wasn't being held hostage by Frisk. Chara looked at the skeleton's bony hand but kept their hand to themselves.

"Come on kid. I'm not gonna bite." The skeleton said. He had a big smile on his face. It was a bit disconcerting.

Chara put their hand in his and they shook hands.

"The name's Sans. Sans The skeleton."

"I'm...uh...Chara and this," Chara shows Frisk holding their arm "is Frisk."

Sans laughs at the sight of Frisk. "Hey uh, Frisk? It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. You can let go of this kid's arm."

Frisk unwilling let's go of Chara's arm and stood beside them still looking a bit frightened.

"You'll have to excuse Frisk." Chara says "They're afraid of everything."

Frisk looked at Chara with a hateful look as if saying 'Why would you tell him that?'

Sans walks ahead of them and invites them to walk with him.

"Come on. I'll guide you two through here."

Chara and Frisk walk behind him. Chara wasn't so sure of the skeleton yet. He seemed nice enough but they got the feeling something wasn't right. Slowly during their walk, Frisk warmed up to Sans. They even walked beside him pointing things out to ask what they are. Frisk pointed out tiny snow lumps that Sans described as snow poffs. Frisk looked in each of them and found 30 gold. They tried to share it with Chara but Chara said to take it since they found it. Soon enough they reach a petty town. Chara looked around and didn't see many monsters here. In fact, along their journey, Sans was the first monster they had seen.

"So this is Snowdin Town. We don't have many residents but then again, nowhere down here has many residents." He walked forward with his head down.

Chara looked at him with surprise. _What is he talking about?_ Chara wondered as they and Frisk followed him into town. Sans pointed at a building that was connected to the building next to it.

"This is the Snowed Inn and the shop."

"Wait Snowed Inn? Is that supposed to be ... a pun?" Chara asked

"Uh yeah. You'll find a few puns or jokes down here. Just don't say anything bad about the state of the place." Sans explained.

Chara noticed that the town looked...empty. The building looked as if they could crumble at any moment. Chara felt more chills. Maybe it was cold. Who knew.

He kept walking. And showing them things. Chara's stomach suddenly grumbled. That's when they realized that neither them or Frisk had eaten anything since they got here. They were starving.

"Hey um, Sans?"

"Yeah kid?" Sans replied turning their head towards Chara.

"Is there someplace we can eat. I'm starving and I'm sure Frisk is as well." Chara said as they put their hand on Frisk's shoulder.

"Yeah. Right here." Sans stopped in front of seemed to be restaurant with a huge sign on it.

"Grillby's is the best, and only, place to get food." Sans walked forward and Chara and Frisk followed him inside.

Frisk tried to pour ketchup on their fries but the cap came off and the ketchup had spilled everywhere on them.

"Uh…"

Sans laughed and said through his laughter,

"Heh, sorry for that kid. I forgot that happens sometimes."

Frisk started to laugh as well. They look over to Chara who wasn't laughing.

 _Doesn't Chara like jokes?_ Frisk wondered.

Frisk put the cap back on the bottle and handed it to Sans on their right. They then watched as Sans drank straight from the bottle. Frisk then looked over at Chara that was sitting to their left. They leaned in and whisper to their friend,

"Is that weird to you?"

Chara looked over at Sans and replies

"Yeah." Chara, like they had no problem with what they saw and continues eating their own fries.

Frisk leaned back into their normal position and was shocked about what they had just witnessed. They looked back over Sans then back to their ketchup covered fries and continued to eat as well.

"Well? What did you two think?" Sans asked the two kids as they were now standing back out into the cold.

"It was good. But I'm totally full now." Chara replies and pats their stomach.

"Yeah it was delicious!" Frisk said with a little squeal.

"Didn't I tell you Grillby's was good?"

"Yeah. It" Frisk yawns mid sentence "was."

"Hey kid you tired or somethn'?" Sans asked Frisk who seemed to be slowly fall asleep.

"Oh yeah. Well we haven't really gotten much sleep since we got here…actually we haven't gotten any sleep!" Chara replies for Frisk who is practically falling asleep standing up.

"Well I've got a place here in town and there's a spare room that I don't use. You two could sleep there for tonight. It would be better than sleeping at the Inn." Sans offered and walked toward his house.

Chara and Frisk followed. _I guess we're going with you._ Thought Chara as they came to a house with christmas lights and a wreath on it . There was also a balcony on the right and a there was one mailbox that was overflowing with mail.

"Here we are." Sans said as he invited them inside.

Chara's first thought as they walked in was _Ew._ There was dirty laundry everywhere. On the couch, on the stairs on the table to the right. Chara stepped in looking disgusted. _Guess he doesn't get too many visitors._ Frisk followed, looking even more tired than they were before. They rubbed their eyes as they try to stay awake. Chara took off their shoes and helped Frisk take off their boots. They knew it was rude to wear shoes in someone else's home. Chara watched as Sans took off his odd scarf and jacket and put it on a hanger near a big tv.

"Wait here. I need to do a quick clean up." Sans said as he went upstairs into the room near the top of the stairs.

 _It'll take more than a 'quick clean up' to fix this mess!_ Chara though as they moved some dirty laundry off the couch and guided Frisk over to it so they could both sit down. Chara noticed that Frisk was virtually asleep on their shoulder. Chara smiles at Frisk and looked over at a small table next to them on the couch. They pick it up and look at the cover. It said it's full of jokes. Chara put the book down immediately but thinks _I wouldn't think Sans was the kind of guy to make jokes... he hasn't even said one yet. Maybe it's just a book he has-_

"Okay! Come on up!"

Chara's thought was interrupted by Sans at the top of the stairs waving for them to come up. Chara picked up Frisk in their arms and carried them up the stairs. They entered the room. There was a window and a bookshelf with no books. Just cobwebs. There were a few boxes that look to be sealed up. There were also two red sleeping bags on the floor with pillows and blankets. One was near the door the other was near the window. Chara laid Frisk down on one near the door and they took the other one. Chara started to move theirs into a corner. They like the corner more than out in the open. Sans just shrugged as he crouched down and trucked Frisk in. Chara watched as he pulled their blanket up to their cheeks and whispered

"Goodnight" and brushed their hair to the side.

Chara ignored this action and continued moving their sleeping bag when Sans came over and crouched near Chara.

"Your sibling's really tired. They fell right to sleep."

"They're not my sibling." Chara corrected Sans as they get into their sleeping bag.

"Oh? Then what are they?" Sans asked as he looked back at Frisk.

"They were another human that was there when I woke up. We're friends." Chara replied pulling the blanket up to their waist.

Sans looked back at Chara. "Hm. Well why don't you try to get some sleep? Seems like they had the right idea."

"I'm not as tired as Frisk. I think I'm just going to stay up a bit." Chara yawned and looked at Frisk sleeping peacefully.

They couldn't help but smile watching them sleep.

"Well okay." Sans brings the blanket up to Chara's shoulders.

Chara gave a Sans a questioning look.

"It's cold out. Goodnight Chara."

Sans got up and walked towards the door. He turned out the lights and closed the door behind him.

Chara woke up suddenly. Breathing heavily trying to catch their breath, they get up and go towards the door quietly. They go into the hallway and go down the stairs. When they got to the bottom they see Sans still up, sitting on the couch, doing...something.

He had some blueprints in his hands and notes and stuff were scattered around him. Chara took another step forward and Sans looked up surprised to see Chara.

"Chara! I uh...hold on."

Sans said in a panic. He clearly wasn't expecting anyone to be so early. Chara watched as he picked everything up with blue magic. Chara was shocked to see him do this. They weren't sure if they shocked because he levitating things? Or the fact that he could do it at all. He snapped his fingers and all the papers disappeared. Chara was still very shocked by this.

"What...what was that?"

They ask Sans who is standing up now.

"What that? That was my magic. Every monster has it. It differs for every kind."

"R-really? All monsters?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

Chara was even more shocked now. They had no idea. Then again, why would they? He was the first monsters they had met. Thankfully he was nice or they and Frisk would have had some trouble.

"So all monster magic is different?"

"Yeah, although, we all do have one thing in common."

"And that is?" Chara asked sounding very intrigued

"We can all heal."

"H-heal?"

"Mmhmm" Sans says as he nods his head.

"Woah."

Chara takes ahold of their arm. They hold on very tightly. Nervously they ask him,

"Do you think...you could...heal these?"

Chara rolls up their sleeves to reveal cuts on both their arms. Sans takes a step back. He looks like he had a 'woah' moment too. He steps forward again and takes their arms in his hands.

"When did you do this?"

"I...I don't know. I found these earlier and I had no idea why they're there. Do you think you can try?"

Sans let out a sigh and places his hands on top of Chara's cut arms.

"I can try. But I can't make any promises."

Chara watched as a green colour goes around their arms. It stung a little. Okay a lot. It felt like bees were stinging them and not stopping. Sans stopped breathing hard like he was out of breath, and pulled his hands away showing Chara's arms. They still had cuts.

"I'm sorry kid. I guess those cuts are too old to heal."

"It's...okay. I wasn't expecting it to work anyway…plus it stung like crazy…"

Chara hung their head and sat down on the lowest step of the stairs. Sans came over and sat next to them.

"The whole reason I came down here was too clear my head."

"Of what?"

"I had a nightmare."

"If you don't mind me asking...what was it about?"

Chara sighed and turned to Sans.

"It was...terrible. I dreamt that I went around killing everyone. All the monsters I mean. And I even...had to kill you."

Chara looked back down and started to cry. The quickly wiped them away. _Big kids don't cry._ They thought to themselves. Sans came closer and comforted them.

"Kid, nightmares and just a figment of your imagination. They take all the scary things and make them worse. But you know what? I have 'em too."

Chara sniffed and replied

"You do?"

"Yea. and let me tell you, they suck! A lot!"

Chara giggled a little.

"But it helps if you talk them out, you know?"

Chara nodded and wiped more tears.

"Good."

Sans hugged them and he got up and offered his hand.

"Come on. Let's get started on some breakfast."

Chara put their hand in his and he pulled them up. Sans and Chara walked into the kitchen. Before Chara went in, a yellow flash went by in the window. Chara looked at the window but nothing was there. _Is this all in my head? The feeling of being watched? Is this just anxiety?_ Chara followed Sans into the kitchen. _Could there be more here than meets the eye?_


	3. Waterfall's Taunting Echo

**Chapter 3 | Waterfall's Taunting Echo**

The next morning, Frisk woke up to see that they were in a strange room. They looked around and saw old boxes and another sleeping bag. _This must be Sans's place._ Frisk thought as they got up and opened to door. _Chara must already be awake._ Just as they stepped out the door, they bumped into Chara.

"Oh Frisk!" Chara said cheerfully "I was just coming to wake you up. We made breakfast!" Chara smiled with their rosy cheeks as they walked back down the stairs.

They seemed happy. Frisk knew that Chara wasn't the happy type since they got here. They smiled every once in awhile, but it wasn't ever for very long. They always seemed so sad. And Frisk didn't know why.

"Breakfast? Wait... we?" Frisk asked surprised as they joined Chara down the stairs.

"Yea! Sans and I made pancakes." Chara happily walked into the kitchen were Sans was putting the pancakes on the two plates that were out.

Frisk was asked to sit down on the couch with a long table in front of it. Frisk didn't really remember what happened last night. They were to tired to register anything into their brain that late. They place looked clean-ish. There were some pieces of laundry still around but it was alright. _Sans wasn't expecting visitors._ Thought Frisk. Just then, Sans brought out the plates of syrup covered pancakes and placed them on the table.

"Here you go!" He said.

Chara sat next Frisk and gave them a plastic fork. _Plastic? Guess they don't want me getting hurt. How thoughtful of Chara._ Frisk and Chara start eating.

"Aren't you having any, Sans?" Asked Frisk

"Hm? Nah, I'm not hungry."

"Oh. okay." Frisk said somewhat depressed and continued to eat their pancakes "You know, these are really good!"

"Thanks. But, Chara did most of the work. I just helped with the stove." Sans explained as he looked at Chara.

"Chara? I didn't know you could bake?" Frisk asked and looked surprised.

"Oh um... yeah. I guess I can. I guess it just came to me naturally !" Chara laughed and finished their breakfast.

Chara was washing the dishes in the kitchen and Frisk wanted to help. So they got a stool and dried as Chara washed. After they were done, Chara and Frisk went back to Sans who was standing in the doorway watching them.

"So...thank you Sans for your letting us sleep here and for the food last night but, we have to get going now." Chara said as they went over to get Frisk's and their shoes.

"What? You're leaving already?" Sans asked sounding upset.

Chara put their shoes on and gave Frisk their boots. "Yeah. Frisk and I need to get home to the surface."

Sans looks at them with saddened eyes and his smile faded a bit. "Are you sure you need to go right now?" he asked

"Um well, yeah. We-we really want to go home."

He sighs and nods his head and helps Frisk gets their boots on.

"Well then, if you really need to go, at least let me guide you two through Waterfall," Sans said as he got on his jacket and scarf.

"Thanks Sans," Both Chara and Frisk say to Sans as they walk out the door.

 _He really doesn't want us to leave. Maybe he's not used to company and wants us to stay a bit?_

Chara and Frisk followed Sans past his house and Chara noticed a small shed next to his house but didn't bother asking him what it was there for. Chara had wondered since they met Sans, why he was out that deep in the forest so late? Neither Chara, Frisk or Sans had asked any questions about one another since they met. So obviously, Chara was curious. Chara sped up to come next to Sans, walking beside him.

"So, Sans," Chara began "What do you for a living?"

Sans stopped in his place and didn't move. His smile wasn't on his face and Chara saw his eye sockets go black. He didn't say anything. He just stood there silent. _Ah jeez…I asked the wrong question!_ Chara thought as Frisk joined up and stood beside them. Sans still the way he was. Then suddenly he said sounding somber

"I'm a sentry in Snowdin Forest." and he keep walking.

Chara didn't believe that was the full truth. After all, they saw him with papers and blueprints. What would a sentry need those for? Chara gave Frisk a worried look and kept walking.

They had just entered Waterfall when Sans stopped, turned around and whispered to Frisk and Chara,

"This is Waterfall."

"Why are you whispering?" asked Frisk curiously as the walked in front of Sans looking up at him.

Sans gave a little chuckle "Because people make wishes here, and I like to be respectful when I come through here. Or least they used too.."

Frisk tilted their head that the word wishes. "Wishes? For what?"

"Well," Sans said walking over to a blue, bioluminescent.flower "These are echo flowers. They repeat the last thing they hear over and over."

The flower then repeats what Sans just said and Frisk giggles at it. "It's like a parrot." they whisper.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess it is." Sans whispers back and takes Frisk by the hand and leads them through.

Chara and Frisk followed Sans through the dark cave of Waterfall. Frisk was holding Sans's bony hand. The look that was on Chara's face was almost jealously. It was almost like when they walking through Snowdin Forest. Frisk and Sans were laughing about things while Chara was behind them at their own pace. Chara didn't mind it though. They'd rather be alone anyway. While the two were talking or whispering, Chara heard a noise coming from behind them. _Has someone followed us?_ Thought Chara as the decided to check it out. They looked back at Sans and Frisk and saw that they weren't paying attention. So Chara went back to look. They walked a little bit when they saw something odd. Tiny holes in the ground. _What the heck?_ They started walking further and saw more tiny holes. _What even are these?_ Then that noise came up behind them. They turned around quickly to see a little golden flower with cuts and holes in their petals, starting right at them with a creepy face. Chara took a few steps back.

"What's wrong Chara? Don't you remember me?" said the flower.

"What? You can talk? And how do you know my name!" Chara asked looking at the strange talking flower before them.

"Well of course I can talk idiot! And I know your name because of...reasons! Pft! You're as dumb as ever!"

"Ugh! How rude! You need some soap for that mouth!" Chara said looking unfazed about the odd little flower.

"Wha-grrr! Anyway, you really don't know who I am?"

"Sorry weed. Never seen ya in my life!"

"Hm...interesting." said the flower looking away like they had an idea. "Well, just so you know, I've been watching you. And I'll continue to watch you. You know as well as I do that something's not right here. And I know what it is!" the flower pops into the ground.

"Yeah run away daisy-head!" Chara yells into the hole that the flower made.

Just then, Sans and Frisk come around the corner to see Chara yelling into a tiny hole. Chara looked up at them and smiled then walked with back to where they were before Chara left. Sans asked Chara what they were doing but they just said they thought they forgot something. Sans gives Chara a puzzled look but continues to walk holding Frisk's tiny hand in his.


	4. That Weed

**Chapter 4 | That Weed**

Frisk happily swinged holding onto Sans and Chara's hands. They were swinging them back and forth. Walking through Waterfall giggling and laughing. They were just having fun until Sans asked the two,

"So um. I never asked but, how old are you guys?" Sans stopped swinging Frisk, land placed their feet back onto the ground and let go of their hand.

"Well" Started Chara "I know I'm 10-"

"Im 6!" Frisk said interrupting Chara and looking impressed with their answer. "Well, 6 and three quarters that is."

"Hm. So how did you two kids meet?" Sans asked them another question.

"Well, when I woke up," Frisk explained "I met Chara right away and we became friends as we started through the ruins together. We've learned about each other since we both fell!"

Frisk looked up at Chara who was looking around the room not paying attention. Sans continued asking questions

"So what did you guys see in 'The Ruins'?" This question got Chara's attention.

"Well, we -"

"We saw pillars and and purple bricks and lots of puzzles!" Frisk interrupted Chara again "and also this small house and-"

"Then we came to the forest." Chara had put their hand over Frisk's mouth to make them stop talking.

Frisk moved Chara's hand off of their mouth. _What's their problem?_ Wondered Frisk as Sans shrugged and kept moving forward taking Frisk's hand again. They kept going until they reached a room with a bunch of echo flowers. Frisk looked around at the blue beauty of the room. There were star like stones shining above them. Frisk let go of Sans's hand and ran into the room listening to each flower. They wanted to hear what they all said. The first flower Frisk listened to seemed to just have silly little wishes or messages. But soon they came to a flower that said,

"I'll be watching you, Frisk,"

Frisk jumped back in surprise. They looked back at Sans and Chara talking. They weren't looking at Frisk. Frisk decided to walk to another flower. This flower said,

"So watch your back! He he he!"

Frisk ran back to Chara and Sans.

"There was an echo flower making threats to me!" Frisk cried, hugging Chara. Chara bent down and wiped Frisk's tears.

"Show me,"

So Frisk lead to the flower and Chara listened to it.

"I wish to go to the surface!" it said

Chara turned back to Frisk.

"Frisk there wasn't a threat there. Are you sure you heard what you did?" Frisk nodded and lead Chara to the other flower.

Once again Chara listened to it and it said a wish made by someone else. Chara shook their head and walked back to Sans. Frisk turned to the flowers and shivers ran down their spine. They walked back to Chara and Sans telling them that they can go now. Frisk took Sans's hand once more and all three walked through the wishing room.

Chara, as usual walked behind Sans and Frisk. Chara heard a noise behind them.

"Hey, Sans! Frisk! I think I forgot something back in the wishing room! I'll be right back!" Chara said as they didn't wait for an answer, running back toward the echo flowers.

Chara walked carefully through and listened to a few flowers trying to listen incase that flower had a message waiting for them. They stopped when they saw it. That weed. Looking up at them with their staring eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Chara listening to each and every flower like a idiot!" The flower said smiling.

"Shut it weed! Why are you following me?" Chara asked,

"Cause I know the truth. And you're not the person I thought you were…"

"What does that mean?" Chara questioned the tiny holed flower.

"See that locket around your neck? I bet I can guess what is says," Chara looked strangely at the flower like _surely he doesn't. He's bluffing._ "It says Best Friends Forever. Right?" The flower gave a big evil grin.

"How...how do you that!"

"I bet you don't even remember where you got it from!" the flower squealed with laughter

Chara held their locket close to them. "What do you want weed?"

"I want you learn the truth. About me...about this world. This isn't the way this world is supposed to be. It's broken...just like me...just like you…and just like everything in it!" vines wrapped around Chara's ankles making them unable to move.

Just then a heart appeared in front of Chara. It was red and had two giant cracks in it. Chara looked at the flower in question.

"That's your soul. Looks like it's broken too! Just like everything else!"

The flower continued to speak growing upward toward Chara's height.

"You will fear me. And I know about things you're just dying to know! Like what's the problem with Sans? Why there aren't a lot of monsters? Things like that," The flower's vines grew and wrapped around Chara's legs. "Just know this...if you try to tell anyone about what I'm saying to you, or that you've ever met or talked to me, Frisk will get the consequences…"

"No! You stay away from them! Don't bring them into this!"

Chara suddenly realized that when Frisk said that they heard threats from an echo flower, It was the flower that said those things. They were suddenly filled with anger.

"Well, if you don't want me to hurt them, don't tell Sans or Frisk anything, even if it means lying to them over, and over, and over!" The flower let go of Chara and laughed as he disappeared underground.

 _Ow!_ Thought Chara rubbing their legs and ankles from the vines. _That evil weed! What is his problem? What does he want me to find out? What does he want me to know?_ Chara looked at their locket. They flower knew something about them. About their past. Something important and they were determined to find out what. As they walked, they thought about the red heart they saw that the flower described as a 'soul'. Chara wondered if Frisk or Sans had one too. And if theirs looked like Chara's. They ran back to where Sans and Frisk were. They saw them playing eye spy.

"Okay. let's go. Got whatever I needed," Chara said lying to them again.

Chara hated lying. Especially to Frisk. They were so innocent and kind. They didn't deserve to be lied to. But Chara knew that if they told them the truth, something bad will happen to them. Along the way, Frisk found an umbrella and it had started to rain. _Rain? Underground? I guess it's not the weirdest thing I've seen down here._ Chara thought as they stood under the umbrella with Frisk. Sans didn't stand underneath it, he just put his hood on.

They reached a statue. It didn't seem to do anything until Frisk placed the umbrella on it and it started to play like a music box. _This song...it's...familiar._

Chara had a memory where someone was talking to them. They gave them the locket. Right here. They couldn't see the face but it seemed so...kind. Chara came back and walked off with Frisk and Sans in the rain.

Chara's legs were getting tired from all the walking. That, and the fact that their were probably scratches on them. _I'll get Sans to heal them later. If it'll work..._

"Hey, um, is there some place we can rest for a bit?" Chara asked Sans, stopping and standing, waiting for an answer.

"Um, I think we're almost at the end," Sans replied and kept walking.

"You think?" Chara said with a groan.

Walking again as well.

"My legs are getting tired too Sans!" Frisk said still holding his hand they stopped which made Sans stop as well.

"Okay, um...there might be something up ahead," He said walking forward a little bit more and pointed "here."


	5. What Happened?

**Chapter 5 | What Happened?**

There was a cross road. Chara took a few steps forward to see a what looked like a few more abandoned homes. There was garbage everywhere. It was in ruins. They couldn't believe it. _More?_ They were abandoned just like the one in the actual ruins. Chara turned to Sans with an upset face.

"W-Why are they abandoned? Sans? What happened?" Chara asked.

Chara had thought they asked a harmless question. But it wasn't. Sans let go of Frisk's hand and lowered his head. Frisk went over to Chara again probably scared a little. Sans sighed.

"You'd better sit down." he said in almost a whisper.

Chara sat down cross-legged and Frisk sat on their lap. Chara was holding onto Frisk by the waist almost like a hug.

Sans stood in front of them but not looking at them. He didn't have his smile anymore. Chara knew something was bothering him. They knew now, that that smile wasn't real. Whatever he was hiding from them, he was about to reveal.

"Long ago," he started "our King, lost his wife to the humans who killed her. He was devastated. He was so upset, that he went up to a village and started to burn it down. The humans got angry and waged a war on the monsters and won. They sealed us up down here with a magic spell. Things could get in, but couldn't get out. The King wasn't the same after that. He was very unstable with his emotions. The King had one son. At the time, he was very young and had no memory of his mother. The King raised his son to be a fearless leader. To show no emotion or feeling for anything."

Chara and Frisk looked at each other probably both wondering the same thing. _Where was he going with this?_ Sans continued.

"The Prince didn't really like the way his father was raising him, so he ran away to what we now know as 'The Ruins'. He found a human who had fell down. He became friends with them and during this time, the King sent off search parties for the young Prince. They found him with the human. The Prince explained that the human got sick and he was trying to help them. The guards that found them ended up killing the human."

Frisk gave a small gasp and curled up into Chara who was holding onto them tighter.

"The Prince, in a panic, absorbed his human friend's soul and became powerful beyond imagination. The Prince went back to the King and explained to him what happened. The King, unstable as he was, killed his own son in anger for trusting and helping a human and he locked the soul of the human away." Sans stopped.

Chara looked up him. There was silence among them for awhile. _Why isn't he completing his story?_ Thought Chara.

"That soul, was stolen recently. No one knows where it was. The King went searching for it. He and his guards searched every home. They destroyed many of them, people abandoned most of them and guards killed people to find it. They eventually found it in 'The Ruins'. "

"It's just a soul. Why would they go through all that trouble? " Chara asked still holding onto Frisk tightly.

"Because he needs it for what he's planning." Sans replied sounding very upset.

He got up and walked off a little but not too far that Chara and Frisk could hear him. His back was now turned to them. His head still lowered.

"Sans?" asked Frisk quietly "What is the King planning?"

Frisk was so innocent. Even the question sounded innocent coming from them. It was far from innocent. Sans turned back to face them tears coming from his eyes.

"5 other humans had fallen down since the incident. He killed all of them. He took all of their souls."

"But…" Frisk got up and made Chara let go of them "Why?" They stood in front of Sans who was crying.

They were trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. Sans looked at Frisk and Chara.

"He wants to use human souls to break the barrier that's trapping us all down here. But, he needs seven. And he has six" Sans hugged Frisk. Frisk hugged him back.

Chara knew that Sans was worried about themselves and Frisk. They went over and hugged him too. Chara figured out that The King, if he ever found out about Frisk or themselves, would kill them and take their souls. That's why Sans didn't want them leaving. He didn't want them to die. He had grown attached to them. He wanted to protect them and keep them safe.


	6. Happiness Is Everything

**Chapter 6 | Happiness Is Everything**

Sans had calmed down. Frisk and Chara had helped him stop crying and they told him that wouldn't go any further. They reached Snowdin and now all of them were very tired. It seemed like they made that long journey for nothing. They got back to Sans's house and Frisk and Chara took their shoes off again. And sat down on the couch all exhausted. It was late.

"So. What are you two going to do? Don't you want to get home?" Sans asked the two kids laying worn out on the couch.

Frisk sat up and looked at Sans. They smiled and said. "If you don't mind," they got up and hugged Sans "This is our home now."

Sans smiled and hugged Frisk back. Chara, although they didn't like all the mushy stuff, got up too and hugged them both as well.

After Sans took Frisk and Chara out for Grillby's, they walked around Snowdin Forest for awhile. Sans told them that he was a Sentry again and that he was actually not doing his job. But he couldn't tell the King.

Frisk was holding Sans's hand. They, just like Sans, had grown attached. Chara wasn't behind them this time. They were beside Sans. Frisk wasn't completely sure of what Sans had said or meant back in Waterfall, but they did know that they needed themselves and Chara to stay with him. Sans otherwise would have a broken heart. They reached Sans's sentry station. There was what seemed to be a royal guard standing there. Luckily they weren't faced in the direction of Frisk or the others. Sans told them to hid in the forest while he talked to the guard.

Chara took Frisk's hand and they ran into the forest. They didn't go very far. Just far enough so that the guard wouldn't see them. Frisk was scared. They didn't really understand what was happening. Chara went down on their knees and looked at Frisk.

"Frisk?" Chara asked "Are you okay?"

Frisk nodded "But what's going on?"

"There's a royal guard at Sans's sentry station. If that guard saw us, we'd-" Chara stopped talking.

Frisk was shaking in fear. They were scared. There wasn't a doubt about it. Chara held them close. Then they said to them in a soft voice

"Hey, I know you're scared, but we'll be fine. Sans will take of the guard. Please don't be scared Frisk. Were going to be okay. It's really nothing to worry about."

Frisk held onto them tightly. Still shaking. Then they heard footsteps. Frisk turned their head and saw Sans walking towards them. Frisk got up and ran towards him. They hugged him tightly.

"Sorry, you two. Were you scared? It's okay. The guard's gone now. She won't bother us." Sans said letting Frisk look up at him with teary eyes.

Frisk was so worried that something would happen. They were happier now knowing that Sans was okay. And that Chara and themselves were going to be okay. Sans walked them back to the house. He told them to stay there because he needed to 'do his job'. Frisk sat on the couch and looked at the tv. _Where is the remote?_ They looked around but couldn't find one so they instead looked around for some board games or cards or something. They were desperate for something to do. Chara called Frisk into the kitchen.

"You want to make something for Sans?" They asked

"Yeah! But what?"

Chara went to his fridge and pulled out some butter. Then they got some other things like a mixing bowl and spoon, brown sugar, chocolate chips and flour. Frisk was surprised as Chara was that he even had all this stuff.

"Are we making cookies?" Frisk asked excitedly as they got a stool and stood near the counter.

"Yep. Chocolate chip!" Chara replied with a wink.

Frisk heard the door rattle.

"Sans is home, Chara!" Frisk yelled

Sans stepped through the door and looked down at Frisk smiling with glee up at him.

"Okay...what do you two do?" He asked trying to sound funny.

"Come on!" Frisk leaded Sans into the kitchen, after he took off his jacket and scarf, where he saw freshly baked cookies.

Chara was there beside them smiling as he came over and picked one up.

"You made these Chara?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, with help." They looked down at Frisk who was bouncing around Sans.

They were so happy and full of energy.

"Well thanks guys. But it's too late for sweets." he said putting the cookie back.

Frisk looked upset. They had made these cookies just for him and he wasn't going to try them.

"Well okay. I'll have just one." He picked one up and ate it.

Frisk looked up to see his expression. It looked like he had enjoyed it. Frisk was happy. They yawned and kept smiling.

"Looks like you're tired." Sans said as he picked Frisk up in his arms.

They yawned again and said "I'm not tired. I'm just…." they started to close their eyes.

Frisk was tired. They just didn't want to admit it. They had been walking around for hours and running from things all day.

"Come on." Sans took them upstairs to their room.

Frisk rubbed their eyes. He laid them down and tucked them in.

"Goodnight Frisk."

"Goodnight" Frisk yawned again before saying "Sans"

Sans walked out the door and closed it on his way out. Slowly, Frisk closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Chara cleaned up the kitchen and Sans came in and helped. There was silence between them. Neither of them knew what to say to one another. They had finished and Chara went to sit on the couch. Sans followed them and sat next to them. Chara wasn't looking at him. They didn't what to say. Sans broke the silence.

"So, are you okay with all this?"

"Yeah, if Frisk is happy then-"

"No. I was asking you." Sans interrupted them.

Everyone was interrupting Chara one way or another. Chara sighed and looked at Sans.

"I guess...I mean, don't get me wrong, I like it here it's just…" Chara breathed in and out and looked away "It's not home."

Chara had a saddened look in their eyes. Sans put his arm around them. Chara glanced back at Sans.

"I know this may never be home to you, but give it chance. You might like it here. I mean, we all have. We monsters didn't really get a choice when the humans sealed us up down here." he sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is, Chara, you don't know what you have until it's gone. You should appreciate what you have now, because it could end in a blink of an eye. "

Chara kind of understood what he meant. But it seemed like he meant what he was saying. Like he experienced losing something dear to him.

"Thanks. That's good advice." Chara looked away again.

That wasn't all the was troubling them.

Sans asked them,

"So? Are you happy?"

"I guess not. I mean, I can't be happy."

Chara usually never smiled. And when they did it wasn't for long

"Ever since I got here, knew I wasn't happy. Like, I wasn't supposed to be. This whole time, I knew something was wrong but, I could never place it."

Chara started crying. They didn't know what was wrong with them. Sans wrapped his arms around Chara and tried to calm them down.

"Chara, I know you can be happy. You were happy this morning. And when you made those cookies for me. I saw you smile," Sans explained "And I think Frisk does that, don't they?"

Chara never realized that before. Frisk made them smile. They were Chara's best friend. All Chara wanted to do was look out for Frisk. Chara started smiling a little think of them. They wiped the tears from their eyes. Sans got up and turned to Chara.

"Get some sleep. Okay?" Sans said heading up the stairs to go to bed himself.

"Alright, but this time, I'm really not tired," Chara replied

"Goodnight, Chara." Sans went into his room.

"Goodnight." Chara whispered after he had already left.

Honestly, Chara wasn't tired at all. They wanted to stay up a bit. They needed to think. They laid back on the couch thinking about what sans said to them. 'You don't know what you have until it's gone.' Did he mean Frisk? Chara wasn't sure. But they did know that they were going to try their best to be as happy as possible. Because Sans was right. They didn't know when it could all end.

Chara's mind wandered over to what the flower was saying. That they were broken. _Was the flower telling the truth?_ They thought about their soul. About how it had two big cracks in it. _Was that...normal? The flower said it was broken too. That this world was broken._ Chara didn't know what to think of anything. They wanted to tell Sans so badly. But they knew they couldn't. _Why did the weed have to make things so hard?_ Chara looked at their locket. As they looked at it, they remembered the memory the had when they got it. Somehow the weed knew what it said. And they knew Chara. Chara shook their head trying to get the flower out of their head.

They sat up. They listened to the sounds outside. They heard crickets and the wind howling. It was peaceful. And quiet. Chara got chills. Something just wasn't right. They had known all along that something was wrong. But still they couldn't place what it was. It was like something was missing. Could that be what the flower meant? That everything was broken. Because something was missing. Something just felt like, it was all their fault. Chara shook their head again. They needed to stop. It was stressing them out. Chara sighed and decided they needed to get to sleep.

They got up the stairs and opened the door. Frisk was asleep looking so peaceful. Chara went around them and got into their own sleeping bag. They laid their head on the pillow and brought the covers up to their neck. They sighed once more and closed their eyes.


	7. Lying To Make Peace

**Chapter 7 | Lying To Make Peace**

Frisk was playing on the stairs with some old toys that Sans found for them to play with. Chara was in the kitchen making lunch and Sans was at his station. It had been two weeks since Frisk and Chara had fallen. They practically moved in with Sans at this point.

"You know Chara," Frisk said "It was really nice of Sans to let us stay here. Since it's dangerous outside."

Chara, muffled by the kitchen wall, replied "Yeah it was. He really cares about our safety you know. And also cares about us." Chara continued to make lunch.

Chara really liked cooking. Frisk knew that since they made pancakes sometimes. And everyday, Chara was usually in the kitchen. Frisk never knew why. They just assumed they liked it there.

They continued to play with their toys until they heard a sound coming from the window across from stairs, next to the couch. They looked at it but all there was, was snow. They ignored it until they heard it again. This time when they looked, they saw very quickly something yellow. They wanted to investigate. They got up and looked out the window. They didn't see anything. But they still wanted to know what the yellow, they think they saw, was.

The very quietly, without Chara seeing, snook out the front door. They looked around and saw something yellow again, very briefly, this time near the library. The followed it and it lead them around the corner. They came to a river. They looked around but didn't see anything. They were going to take a closer look but they tripped on a vine and fell in.

Chara was making sandwiches for Frisk and themselves for lunch. Suddenly, they felt a cold chill. The turned around and saw the door was wide open. But what surprised them even more was the golden weed in the doorway. He had that big sinister grin. Chara stopped what they were doing and walked over to him.

"What do you want?" Chara asked angrily

"I came to show you what will happen if you tell someone about me, or what I said,"

"But I never said anything!" Chara rebutted

"Oh...but that's where you're wrong Chara. What about last night?"

Chara stopped to think about what happened.

 _Read the short to know what Chara's flashback is ;D_

Chara looked at the flower.

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways!" the flower looked happy. Like they knew something Chara didn't.

"Wait...where is Frisk?" Chara said looking at the stairs which were empty.

Chara looked back the flower whose grin was wider. "Where. Is. Frisk!"

"Hehehe! They're, taking a dip…" the flower popped back underground.

Chara looked confused. Then suddenly. It hit them _The river!_ Chara ran outside and around the corner to where the river was. They didn't see Frisk. _Oh no! No no no!_ Chara ran back around to the other side of Sans's house to see Frisk floating down on a piece of small ice.

"FRISK!" Chara called out

"Chara! Help!"

Chara, without thinking, jumped into the freezing cold river and swam out to Frisk.

"Frisk, give me your hand!"

Frisk stretched out their hand. It wasn't long enough.

"I can't!" Frisk looked very upset. They were crying.

"Hold on! I'll get closer! Chara swam closer.

It was hard to get there. The water was surprisingly rapid. Chara did get to Frisk's ice.

"Take my hand! Chara stretched their hand out again.

This time Frisk was able to grab ahold. Chara pulled Frisk close to them and began to swim back.

Chara got Frisk a towel to dry them off. Frisk was freezing cold and soaking wet. They sat them down on the couch after they were mostly dry and gave them a blanket to replace the wet towel. Chara made some hot chocolate and gave it to Frisk. That whole time, not one of them said anything to each other. Chara sat down next to Frisk.

"Frisk? Are you okay?" Chara asked not sounding mad or upset, but kind.

"Y-yeah." Frisk replied. Being cold was affecting their speech a little.

Frisk still had some tears in their eyes. Chara guessed that they were expecting them to be angry at them.

Chara put their arm around Frisk to comfort them.

"Frisk...I'm not angry."

Frisk looked up in surprise. Chara smiled lightly and gently.

"Y-you're n-not?"

"No. I'm a little upset maybe, but not angry."

There was silence. Frisk drank some of their hot chocolate. Frisk calmed down but they were still shivering. Chara put their hand on Frisk's forehead. It was warm.

"Frisk, you have a fever."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I'm taking you to bed." Chara picked Frisk up.

"I'm n-not tired!"

"No, but you need some rest." Chara brought frisk up to their room.

Since they got here, there were a few changes. Both Frisk and Chara had their own beds. They found some in the dump and fixed them up. They also moved the boxes and de-webbed the place. It looked nice. The beds were against two separate walls. Chara's bed was on the left wall, and Frisk's was on the right. Both bed had blue cover and a chest beside them.

Chara laid Frisk down on their bed and pulled the cover over them. They gave Frisk one of their new stuffed toys and left them to rest. They went back downstairs and sat on the couch. _What the hell am I going to tell Sans?_ They gave a big sigh and wondered what time it was. Luckily there was a clock nearby on the wall. Chara looked at and saw that it was a quarter past three. _Sans is getting off work soon._ The afternoon was a disaster. They sat there and thought of all the things that went wrong. Then the door opened and Sans came in.

"Hey Chara." He said taking off his jacket and scarf.

"Chara? Are you okay?" he asked

"Hm? Oh yeah."

"Chara?" he asked again

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Is something wrong?"

"Oh um..yeah it's' nothing's wrong." They lied.

Chara had a habit of that now. They would lie all the time. They hated it. But sometimes it was necessary. Like the night before.

"Well okay...where's Frisk?"

Chara forgot about that Frisk fell into the river. What were the going to say? Would they lie again. No. they couldn't. He deserved to know.

"They uh...oh boy. How do I explain this?" Chara looked nervous.

"Chara...what happened?" Sans said in a serious voice.

Chara had never heard this side of their friend. He sounded a concerned as he should be.

"Well?" he asked again.

"They...fell into the river and now they have a fever." Chara looked away from Sans. He had a angry look on his face. He wasn't impressed.

"You went outside?"

"Yes?" Chara was really nervous now.

Was he going to punish them?

"And so where IS Frisk?"

"Upstairs taking a nap."

Sans was still not happy. They had both gone outside when he told them not to. That was one of the rules if they wanted to stay with him. It was also the most important. Chara watched as he come out of their room and back down the stairs. Chara felt horrible. They never wanted to disobey him but they had too. Frisk was in trouble. Sans by Chara and looked at them with a sincere face. Chara was a little confused. Why wasn't he angry?

"Why did you break the rules?" he asked very nicely and not angrily.

"I needed to save Frisk from drowning in the river." Chara said. That wasn't a lie.

"Okay. But why was Frisk in the river?"

"Um…" Chara was at a loss for words.

They didn't know what to say. They couldn't tell Sans that Frisk followed a demonic flower because then they would have to say everything else. How could they lie out of this?

"They" Chara sighed "It's my fault. I told them to go out. They were bugging me so I told them to go play outside and I guess they went to the river and fell in." They lied so much.

But it was for the best. At least, that's what they told themselves.

"I see."

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry. When I realized what I said, I went out to get them back in and-"

"I understand, Chara."

He got up. He looked upset. But not in the crying way. He was upset that Chara wasn't more responsible. Even though it was a lie, he believed it. The truth was, Chara wasn't reasonable. They didn't notice that Frisk snuck out in the first place. They were distracted with making lunch. _Sans should punish me. I am so stupid!_

"I'm disappointed Chara."

"I know."

"I should punish you. Both of you." Sans looked back at Chara. They had their head down.

"I know…" Chara said almost so that Sans couldn't hear.

"But I won't. Frisk has cold and that wouldn't be fair to them" Sans paused before continuing "you however, will be."

 _Oh great. Yep. knew it._ Chara thought. They knew they weren't going to get away with what Saans think they did.

"You, will do everything Frisk asks. Since they will be in bed for a few days, you will get whatever they need, whenever they need it. Agreed?"

"Yes."

Chara was in trouble and they had no one to blame but themselves. It was all their fault.


	8. He Knows

**Chapter 8 | He Knows**

One week. Frisk was sick for a week. It was a great week for them though. Chara did everything they said without complaining. It was sometimes funny when they asked them to get things that were clearly in reach. But they felt bad for them too. Frisk deserved some of the blame. Sans was still upset with both of them, but over the week he lightened up. Frisk never knew what was going on. It was almost as if everyone was keeping secrets from them. Chara, now more than ever, still never smiled. Not once this week had Frisk seen them crack a grin. They were pretty upset with what happened. Frisk tried to make them smile but they always said

"Please leave, Frisk, I'm not in the mood."

Frisk wasn't sure what was wrong but they needed to know. So when Chara was sulking in their room, Frisk came in. the sat on their bed. Chara didn't look up.

"Chara? What's wrong?" Frisk asked

Chara didn't answer. They stayed silent. Frisk would ask again and again until Chara said

"Please go away."

Frisk left. There had to be a reason. There had to be and they were going to find out.

When Sans came home Frisk asked him

"Why is Chara so moody?"

"I'm not sure. Have you asked them?"

"Yeah! Only all day! And they tell me to go away!" Frisk needed to know if Sans knew something about Chara that they didn't.

"Have you tried not asking them?"

Frisk thought _Really? This is your advice?_

"I can't talk to them at all! They won't let me!"

"I'll talk to them then."

Sans went up the stairs. It wasn't a minute before he came back down again.

He was also rejected. He shrugged at Frisk. Frisk got a bit upset.

"I just want to know what's wrong with them!'

"They want to be alone Frisk."

"They wanted to be alone all week!" Frisk was angry

They wanted to know if their best friend was okay.

"Okay...let's go try to talk to them then. Again."

Sans and Frisk went up the stairs and opened the door. The lights were out and all they could see was Chara on their bed, head on their knees, which were pulled up on the bed.

"Chara. We need to talk."

"I already told you, I don't want to talk." Chara's voice was monotone.

There was no emotion whatsoever.

"Chara, if something's troubling you, you know you can talk to us, were your f-"

"No," Chara interrupted him "I can't. I can't talk about," Chara sulcked even more.

Frisk was very worried. They just wanted Chara to feel better, but they didn't know what they could say.

"Chara listen, we'll listen to what-"

"NO!" Chara looked up right away.

They got up and walked over to where Sans and Frisk were.

"You don't understand! I CAN'T talk about it! If I did, I...I...you wouldn't even understand!" Chara storms past them and down the stairs.

Frisk and Sans follow quickly . Chara opened the front door.

"Chara wait. Please don't leave!" Sans went up to them.

He put his hand on their shoulder trying to comfort them. Chara shrugged it off. Frisk just watched. They were stunned. They couldn't understand why Chara was so angry. They were yelling at Sans. Frisk did not like this side of their friend.

"I can't okay! You wouldn't understand! It's everything!"

"Chara just calm down," Sans was still trying to undo Chara's unknown anger.

"NO! I lied! I lied about everything! I don't like here! I can't, I could NEVER call this place home! My home is on the surface! And I'm going there. No matter what!" Chara ran out the door.

Frisk tried to run after them but Sans stopped them with his arm.

"Sans! We need to get them back!" Frisk tried to get around Sans.

"No. They need their space,"

"But Sans! Isn't it dangerous outside? What if one of those guards sees them?" Frisk was filled with concern.

They knew something was wrong. They needed to get Chara and make sure they were okay. Sans let go of Frisk. He went out the door and Frisk followed. They saw a trail of footprints leading to Waterfall. _That's where Chara went. So we're going to find them!_

Chara ran. They needed to get through Waterfall. They were already at the wishing room. They ran until their legs hurt. They stopped to rest. They looked around and saw no one. They collapsed to the ground.

They cried. _Why? Why did I do that?_ They looked at they locket again.

They didn't like it.

This had been with them the whole time and they didn't find out anything about their past. They took it off, crushed it with a rock nearby and and threw the pieces behind them. _The weed lied._ Just as Chara thought that, the flower appeared in front of them.

"Golly, you look upset,"

"You. You lied. I didn't learn anything!" Chara grabbed the flower and pulled them out of the ground.

Their eyes looked more red than ever. They were staring at the flower with hatred.

"You didn't tell me anything! The only thing you did, was got Frisk sick, and me depressed and angry!"

The flower was in shock. He was utterly stunned. He had no words.

"You little weed. Tell me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now!"

Chara's soul appeared in front of them. There was also a small, glowing, white dot in front of the flower as well but they paid no attention to either of them.

"Be-because I can tell you wh-what you need to know!" The flower was scared.

"Okay. Then tell me!" Chara stared at them more.

"Okay...well, where do I start?"

"How about the beginning!" Chara held tighter on the flower.

"Okay…" The flower cleared his throat "Remember when I said that this world is broken? Well I wasn't lying. It is."

"How?"

"Well, everything here isn't right. In The Ruins, there are supposed to monsters to fight, but there aren't. And there's supposed to be a goat lady named...Toriel…"

That name. Toriel. Chara knew that name. Somehow, their memory was coming back a little. _Toriel was my….mother?_

"And you know, Smiley Trash Bag? The one you call 'Sans'? He's supposed to have a brother."

Brother. A brother? Brother was another word that triggered something else. Something important.

"Is that all?"

"N-no. There's more. But.. we don't have time for that." The flower said turning head towards sound.

Chara heard footsteps coming from in front of them. They let go of the flower and it wiggled it's way back underground. Chara was taken aback at what they saw standing in front of them. It was the royal guards.

Frisk and Sans came to a stop. Frisk bent down and picked up a piece of Chara's red locket. They showed it to Sans and they kept walking. They heard a noise coming from behind them. Frisk turned around to see a yellow dinosaur with big nerdy glasses and a lab cost running after them. Frisk hid behind Sans who asked the dinosaur

"Alphys? What are you doing here?"

"I-I came here a-as fast as I c-could. I'm sorry Sans."

Frisk was confused and scared. They didn't know who this 'Alphys' was. But if Sans seemed to trust her, then maybe they should too.

"Sorry? About what?"

"The K-king. He...s-saw the t-tapes...he knows."

Sans jolted. Frisk didn't understand any of this. But Sans did. They grabbed Frisk's arm and told them to hold tight. All of a sudden, blue stuff was surrounding them. Frisk looked at Sans who had one blue eye glowing. Frisk closed their eyes and held onto Sans. When Sans told them to open their eyes, they saw lava and a castle. They weren't in Waterfall anymore. Sans picked up Frisk and ran into the castle.

Chara woke up. Their head hurt like crazy. They must have blacked out. They looked up and saw a person standing in front of them. Chara knew, just by looking around, they were in the castle of the King and the person standing in front of them, WAS the King.

hey were taken aback again. They weren't expecting the King to be so...big. He was looking right at Chara with an angry face. He had a giant red trident and fire was surrounding them. Trapping Chara in with the King of Monsters. Then, he started to attack Chara with fire. Chara got up as quickly as they could to dodge the fire.

Their soul had appeared in front of them again. This was a battle. Chara figured out that the soul appears only in battle. They had somehow dodged the first attack, but the king looked frustrated. He sent more fire. His attacks were now in hard-to-dodge patterns. Chara tried but, they got burned. Chara didn't yell out. It hurt but, they had to be strong. The attacks kept coming and Chara kept getting burned. They weren't feeling to good. They knew they were weak. They couldn't go on. The King looked almost impressed. He must have thought that he almost got the soul.

Chara had dropped to the ground in pain. Tears ran down their face as their soul appeared above them, slowly cracking even more.

They heard footsteps running. They saw Sans and Frisk run into the room yelling,

"STOP!"

Sans ran in front of Chara. He was protected them. The King looked unimpressed. He yelled out to Sans,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS THE LAST SOUL WE NEED! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Sans looked down at Chara who was probably almost dead. He looked back up at the King and said,

"No. I will not move out of the way so you can kill another innocent life. These two have been nothing but kind and I will NOT sit idly by again and watch you murder my kids!"

Sans stood his ground.

Chara was surprised. They didn't know Sans felt that way. They had been living in his house for about 3 or 4 weeks. I guess he really, really cared. A lot.

The King was very angry. Chara was starting to black out. They couldn't hold on much longer and their soul had almost cracked all the way through. They heard a distant cry. It didn't seem like Frisk's it was another child's. They called their name. Chara could just barely hear what it was saying,

"Chara...let me help you...let me save you, as one once did for me…"

They slowly closed their eyes. Everything went white.


	9. Sweet Goodbyes

**Chapter 9 | Sweet Goodbyes**

Chara woke up. Everything hurt. They yelled out for someone to help them. They were in a small room with pillars and a long hall leading out. A voice echoed.

"I think it came from over there! I'll go see!"

Chara looked around and finally saw a white, furry monster standing near them. Chara wanted to yell again but they were too scared.

"Oh! You've fallen down haven't you! Here let me help you." The furry monster helped Chara to their feet.

The monster turned to Chara while they were walking and asked,

"I'm Asriel. What's your name?"

Chara of course replied

"I'm C-Chara." They were a bit shaky considering what had happened.

Time goes by and Asriel had introduced Chara to his family. The Dreemurr's. They had accepted Chara into their family and with time, Chara knew Asriel as their brother.

One day Asriel gave Chara a gift. Chara opened the box and saw a red heart locket. They picked it up and saw it had engraved on it 'Best Friends Forever'. Chara put it on and hugged Asriel.

One day, Chara was feeling a little down, so Asriel asked if they wanted to bake something to cheer them up. They looked at an old recipe book and got all the ingredients. Except, instead of putting cups of butter into the pie, they put buttercups instead. This made Asriel's father very sick. Chara felt so bad. They didn't want to hurt anyone. They tried to laugh it off, but it made them feel worse.

Asriel's father got better and Chara had an idea. They wanted to save everyone from the underground. They knew that a if a monster and human soul combined, they could become very powerful. They told Asriel about a plan to kill six humans so they could break the barrier and set everyone free. Asriel at first didn't like this idea.

"You'll be a hero Asriel!" Chara told him.

Asriel then agreed.

Chara got very, very sick from eating the buttercups. They had more than Asriel's father did.

"Chara," Asriel said "I don't think I like this idea anymore."

"Don't you...trust me? Do you...doubt me...Azzy?" Chara would reply barely even able to speak.

"N-no! I would never doubt you Chara! I just...I just don't want to see you in pain…"

That evening, Chara passed away. Asriel absorbed Chara's soul and crossed the barrier. They had Chara's dead body in their arms. They got to the village and the god-like monster was attacked.

They went back to the underground and died, turning to dust. Their found Chara's dead body and put it in a coffin in the castle. The father became very angry and decided to break the barrier once he had gotten 7 human souls. They couldn't get six because Chara's soul was never found.

The mother disliked the father's plan and took Chara back to the ruins and buried them properly with flowers in their hands, which eventually grew and made flower bed above them.

Years pass, and a human with a soul as red as Chara's fell. Chara's spirit was awakened and they followed the human around. They became friends and Chara noticed that only this human could hear and see them. They traveled everywhere together and eventually saved all the monsters from the underground. Chara was overwhelmed. This is what the had wanted from the beginning.

The human reset everything. They saved everyone again and again. With Chara's help of course. The two eventually got bored. Then, out of nowhere, breaking Chara's kindness, they got an idea. They suggested to kill a few of monsters. They said that they could always reset. Frisk, out of curiosity, took it upon themselves to do this. They killed a few monsters and felt bad so they reset. But then they did it again.

They had killed everyone. At this point Chara's kindness couldn't be found. They had changed. They had become corrupted with hate, LV, EXP. Frisk was getting concerned. Chara didn't know that killing monsters, would make them a demon.

So Frisk tried something rash. When they had killed everyone for the fifth or maybe sixth time, they took Chara by the hand, and reset.

Chara woke suddenly. They looked around and saw they were in their room. They had no idea how they got there. They looked at their arms. No burns. They were confused. _How is this possible? Was all that...just a dream?_ They were even more surprised to find their locket around their neck. _How did I get this back? I threw it away! And uh...crushed it…_ Chara was very confused. They got out of bed and went to the door. They heard someone downstairs. They carefully went down to see Sans. They walked over to him.

"Sans?"

Sans jumped, obviously he didn't hear Chara come down the stairs.

"Hey kid, you scared me."

"Oh sorry. It's just...I…heard someone…"

Sans looked worried.

"Are you okay? You look...upset about something."

Chara looked down. _Should I tell him about my dream?_

"Well, I had this dream," They started "And I ran away and I was found by some royal guards and then I was brought back to the castle, and I was almost killed until you and Frisk and some...dinosaur lady showed up and you went to protect me from the King and then I died and…." Chara was out of breath but they didn't continue because of Sans's face. He looked as if he already knew what they were telling him.

Sans sighed and said "That wasn't a dream."

Chara looked at him and wondered, _Was he lying?_

Sans told Chara, "You DID die. But, you reset."

Chara got a thought. They had remembered something. They remembered everything. That word, RESET, was a trigger word. They remembered their old family and how they died. They remembered saving everyone in previous timelines, but they also remembered killing everyone as well. Including Sans.

Chara didn't even noticed they started crying until Sans hugged them. They couldn't help but hug him back.

"Sans...I'm so s-sorry!" Chara cried.

Sans didn't know what Chara meant but he still held onto them.

After Chara had calmed down, Sans asked them why they were upset.

"I remembered the previous timelines. Where Frisk and I saved everyone. We did it so many times. I told them to...to...k-ki-kill…everyone...including you." Chara didn't look at him they were too embarrassed. Sans put a hand on their shoulder and told them,

"Chara...it was a mistake. We all make mistakes...and I have a good feeling that won't happen again."

Chara looked up at him. They didn't understand. _I just told him about other timelines and that I killed him and he's not angry? And what does he mean by 'It wouldn't happen again'? How would he know?_

Chara looked confused. Sans smiled and went into 'battle mode'. Chara suddenly saw Sans's soul, but more importantly, their own. Chara was shocked. It was...different. It wasn't red or had cracks in it. It was green. It looked new and untouched.

"This...isn't my soul…"

"Heh, nope. It ain't."

"So...whose?"

"You don't know, do you?" he asked puzzled as he stopped the battle and their souls disappeared.

"Um no." Chara didn't understand anyone of this.

"When you died, you reset. I didn't think you had that kind of power," Sans said.

"Right before you did though, the green soul from one the King's jar's broke out. It must have been very strong to have broken the glass like that. It went over to you and from what I could tell it went into you and your old soul broke and shattered."

Chara remembered a child's voice calling out to them before they died. That must have been the green soul.

"Really? I don't remember that," Chara said.

"Well you were practically dead and it happened very fast. The next thing I knew I woke up on the couch here." Sans pointed to the couch.

"So...how far back did I reset?" Chara asked.

"Only to last night. Or I guess now. The night before you ran away."

Chara looked surprised again. This time in a good way. They had gone back. They didn't have to run away or get caught or...say the things they had said to Sans..

"Sans….about what I said...before I ran,I'm sorry….I didn't mean it I was just so angry..."

"Kid, it's okay. You were feeling like crud. We all get those days...or I guess weeks in your case. But don't sweat it."

There was silence. It was so quiet they could hear the wind howling from outside.

"Sans? Did you mean what you said? Before I reset...about you...protecting us?"

"Well yeah of course. I would do anything for you two."

"And when you said...MY kids…"

Sans smiled and looked at Chara. "I meant that too."

Chara hugged Sans. He hugged back. Chara really had a home, and a family and they couldn't be happier.


	10. Epilogue

**Chapter 10 | Epilogue**

One year has passed. Chara, Frisk and Sans are all living happily together in Snowdin. Sans did a lot for those two. Chara did most of the cooking for them. They practically made all the meals. Sans had told Frisk and Chara about his job as a royal scientist. He told them about the determination experiments and how he and his partner, Dr. Alphys, were trying to break the barrier without a seventh soul.

Chara tried to find the flower but had no luck. They wanted to apologize and tell him they were sorry. For everything. Even what happened all those years ago. They weren't afraid of him anymore, they were concerned. But, they never saw the flower again.

Due to their new soul of 'Kindness', Chara was no longer able to possess any harsh or murderous feelings. They only had kindness in their heart or I guess soul. They also weren't able to reset anymore either. They had guessed that Frisk got that ability because they had more 'Determination', but they were never sure and they didn't want to ask.

Everything was perfect and Chara couldn't have it any other way. They had a family, a home, and a new way of living. What could go wrong?


End file.
